


After The Rules

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen after Rule 51. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: May contain spoilers for Rule 51. What I think might happen when the show comes back on.

After The Rules

Gibbs grabbed the phone to call a familiar number and hoped the guy on the other end would pick up soon. He hated asking for help, but he knew that he needed it. He had told Ziva that he would go to her swearing in ceremony.

"Fornell."

"Hey, Fornell this is Gibbs. I need your help. I need your team to go to Stillwater and keep an eye on my Dad. I need you to be on the lookout for either Paloma Reynosa, or Alejandro Rivera. I'll have McGee send you a photo to see what they look like. If you see them I want you to arrest them. They are going to hurt my father and I want my father to be safe from them."

"I'll do it, Gibbs."

"Good and Thank you." Gibbs said as hung up.

He had to make sure that his Dad was okay and safe. He was just starting to get to know his Dad again and he loved him. He knew that Fornell would keep his Dad safe. He wanted to do this himself, but he knew that he couldn't.

He watched as M Hart had left and couldn't believe that she had interrupted him going to Ziva's swearing in ceremony when he promised he would go. Gibbs made his way back to headquarters and stepped into the elevators. He was the first one there of course on a Monday. He hoped that Fornell would call soon for some news.

He was writing on a piece of paper when his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." He barked into the phone.

"We got Paloma Reynosa. She was at your fathers store."

"Good now bring her here."

"Okay, I'm leaving right now." Fornell said as he hung up.

He smirked and was glad that Fornell got to his Dad's place before she could harm to him.

Fornell with Agent Sacks and two other Agents he didn't know came in dragging Reynosa in handcuffs. "Interrogation room." He said as he looked up from his work.

He watched as they made their way towards the interrogation room and then turned back to the elevator as it dinged. His other two agents came in and sat down.

"You were not at my swearing in ceremony and neither was Tony."

"I was interrupted by someone at the door and I couldn't get away."

"What about Tony?"

"I don't know why Tony wasn't there." Gibbs said as he glanced at DiNozzo's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

After The Rules

Tony watched as Franks walked away and made his way into the traffic. He stood there for a few seconds and he too left. He hoped that this little talk didn't scare Alejandro away, or make him lose him. If he did he didn't know what to do. He knew that Vance didn't like him ever since it was his fault that led to Jenny's death.

He watched as Franks walked in front of him and he breathed in a sigh of relief that he saw Alejandro in front of them. At least the man he was following was still there. He didn't have to tell Vance that he lost contact.

Tony walked into alleyway along with Franks and stepped into a trap. Guns were out and pointed at him and Franks. There were also people behind him.

"DiNozzo, I presume. I did my homework on Gibbs team. I've met McGee and the lovely Abby Scuito. Now I see I have his senior field agent. My sister was going to Stillwater to grab Gibbs father. I will have to see if she got what she was looking for." He nodded to his men and dragged Tony and Franks with them.

Tony was pushed into a chair and his arms were held by rope to the chair he was currently sitting on. "Like this hasn't happened to me before." Tony replied as the men finished with tying Franks to his chair. When they were alone Franks started talking.

"What do you mean this has happened before? Do you mean getting tied up to a chair?" Franks asked curiously.

"Well, I was undercover with Ziva the bad guys tied both Ziva and I up to chairs. Then when I went to get revenge for Saleem killing Ziva I was also tied to a chair and I was given truth serum."

"Interesting." Franks said.

Alejandro took out his cell phone and waited for his sister to pick up. It was answered by the sixth ring, but not by his sister.

"Hello, Alejandro."

"Gibbs, why do you have my sisters phone?"

"Because we grabbed her when she stepped in my father's store."

Alejandro glared at the phone and then walked into the room where his two prisoners were currently tied up.

"You will release her."

"No, I will not release her. She wanted to kill my father."

"Well, I have two people here that you might want back." Alejandro put the phone on speakerphone.

"What do you mean Alejandro?"

"Don't do anything he says, Boss."

"Tony? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and so is Franks."

"Franks are you there."

"I'm here, Probie."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Probie."

"How's your hand?"

"It's good as new." Franks said into the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

After The Rules

Gibbs slammed the phone down after he finished talking to Alejandro and glared at it. What was DiNozzo doing in Mexico? He glanced up and stared at the door to the Director's office. He would find out the answers now. He walked up the steps and stepped inside.

"What was DiNozzo doing in Mexico?"

"You can't just barge in here, Gibbs." The director said as he hung up the phone.

"You haven't answered my question. What is DiNozzo doing in Mexico?"

"He is supposed to follow Alejandro and report back to me. Why?"

"Because we just brought in Paloma Reynosa, his sister. I answered her phone when I realized that it was Alejandro. He has Tony and Mike. He wants to trade for his sister for both of them."

"Why did you bring in Paloma Reynosa?"

"Because I knew that she was going to go after my father and I was right. I called Fornell for a favor and had him look out of my father. He grabbed her when she pulled a gun on him."

Vance nodded at that. "We will have to get them back when we make the exchange."

Gibbs nodded and walked out of Vance's office. He made his way towards the desks and sat down. Tony how in the world do you manage to get into so much trouble? He asked himself. He had been pushed out a plane, infected with the plague, chained to a killer, got his head smashed by a woman with Stockholm syndrome, been accused of murder twice, got himself drugged and taken by a young woman and now this.

He looked up as his remaining Agents came into the room.

"We have two hostages. Alejandro Rivera who is Palmona's sister just called. He has Franks and DiNozzo and he wants a trade for both of them for his sister."

"I don't understand. What was Tony doing in Mexico?"

"Vance had him tailing Rivera."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

After The Rules

The FBI and NCIS Agents were surrounding the place where they were supposed to make the trade. They weren't visible and Gibbs hoped that they could get this done without any harm. He looked around and saw a car making its way towards the building.

Fornell looked around and wondered if Alejandro would bring Franks and DiNozzo to the drop off point. He watched Gibbs as he looked around. Ziva and McGee were on lookout and the rest of the Agents were somewhere else. Before they left DC the plan was only Fornell and Gibbs would take Palmona and meet at the place.

Suddenly Palmona's phone rang and Gibbs picked it up. "Do you have my sister?"

"Yes, I do."

"Let me talk to her. I want to hear her voice before I do this." Gibbs put the phone on speaker and turned to the backseat where Palmona was sitting in handcuffs. To make sure that she had no idea that this was a trap for her brother the other Agents left before they made their to Mexico.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alejandro."

"How are they treating you?"

"They have me in handcuffs."

"I'm so sorry. I'm coming right now." He stayed on the phone for a minute waiting for his sister to say anything else.

"Just get me out of here." The phone was closed.

A few minutes later they saw a car approaching and both of them straightened up. They saw two men in front and three in the back. Rivera got out of the car and so did the other men along with Tony and Franks. Their hands were behind them and Gibbs figured they were tied behind them. Gibbs and Fornell got out too. Gibbs reached into the back and took out Palmona.

Suddenly the Agents came out. "FBI, NCIS get your hands up."

"This is a trap? How could you Palmona?"

"I didn't know." She said as she glared at Gibbs. Gibbs made sure that Fornell had Palmona before walking over to DiNozzo. He saw the bruise on Tony's cheek. "You okay, DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine, Boss."

"Your boy did good, Probie. They beat him up and he didn't say anything. Well, he did say things, but he kind of did it to take pressure off of me."

"Good job, DiNozzo."

Tony looked up and smiled. "Thanks Boss." He rubbed his wrists, as his hands were untied.

"I want Ducky to give you a check up when we get back, DiNozzo."

"Boss, I'm fine."

"Just do it."

"Got it boss."

Ducky was finished and told him that he was okay to go back to work. He had a few bruises on his stomach and cheek, but that was all. They had put Palmona and Alejandro in jail for trying to kill Gibbs's father and for kidnapping a civilian and a Federal Agent. They had evidence to back them up and they were both put into prison for a long time.

The End


End file.
